charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385
: Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Charmed Legacy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Admin Hey saw your post on the charmedcomics website , I'd be happy to help out here and be an admin, I would have to brush up on how to do alot of the stuff but I am willing to help out. Btw is this the same HalliwellManor from YT or another OriginalP3 18:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC)OriginalP3 Oh ok, well I am excited to help, I know that there were issues on the other Charmed wiki and I dont take sides or anything but it seems they have enough editors and things of that nature and I hope my knowledge of the show will help this one flourish as well :) Btw do you have Youtube or anything where it would be easier to communicate? Also when a picture link just says words and doesnt have pictures, does that mean I can add them in? I just added one to the Prue page but I want to make sure before I go adding alot of pictures :) OriginalP3 18:21, March 6, 2011 (UTC)OriginalP3 Ok and one last question lol and I will get out of your hair, We aren't copying information directly from the other CharmedWiki are we? ::No we aren't. I am only using the articles from the Charmed Wiki that I personally created or significantly contributed to. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) gReAt JoB WiTh ThE wIkI! sAw YoU mEnTiOn It On ThE cOmIc SiTe! Phoebesprinklesontop 03:41, March 7, 2011 (UTC) i created an article for Mortal Enemies,it is obviously not finished i do have more information, but is that the way you were intending the articles to be written? Phoebesprinklesontop 03:58, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey if you want any logos made just let me know, I am pretty handy with Photoshop :) OriginalP3 04:24, March 7, 2011 (UTC)OriginalP3 Un-Block Thank-you for unblocking me on here. :) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Power Infobox's Is there any specific color for Power Info boxes? I've recently made a new Glamoring Gif for the infobox and I want to write an article for it. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 06:43, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :No specific color, whatever you pick is fine. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 06:53, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : :Alrighty, I've done some of the article. I'll finish it later on. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Deal Can we work things out? I know we have both been pains. I was just trying to make things better for the wiki. Can we be friends? -- 16:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :We, meaning you, Andrew and I, can work things out. I've read messages posted by other users on the Charmed Wiki and it looks like they still have a problem though and it looks like they don't intend to work things out. - Dyego, Twerdette, PerryPeverell, etc. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 00:55, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I think they think you got us blocked. I don't blame you for my blocking, I did at first but I don't now. I just got to wait it out until next week. Although I emailed Sarah about it, but I don't think she'll unblock us. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Size Sure what size do you want and any colors or etc. in mind? And I hope this is the start of a great friendship :) ::I think maybe blue or green lettering with a transparent background. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 00:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Comic Character Images Hi, I've been putting images of characters on the comic wikia and trying to make sure their pages have an image of them from each issue they are in. I don't know if you are interested in that, but if you are interested in either my uploading pictures from the comics for you to place where and how you will, or uploading them and placing them on pages, I am willing to do that. I didn't want to do anything like that without knowing if you wanted them for a couple of reasons. The pages are set up differently, since the ones about characters on the show include the info from the show as well and I imagine you'll want pictures from the show, too (though maybe doing them as a slideshow might fix that problem). Second, I don't particularily want to deal with renaming files. My character images are named either with initials (mostly the kids) or first names. I think Leo has got first and last name. If you are interested in the images, either for you to organize or for me, let me know and I will start uploading them.